Questions
by MusicInfluenced45
Summary: Garrett had found feelings deep within his heart but he had no idea how to act upon them. With Camelot drawing nearer and The Forbidden Forest thinning, he was running out of time to tell Kayley how he felt. But how would he start? One-shot!


_After the retreval of Excalibur, before Kayley is captured by Ruber. Garrett is wondering about Kayley as they get closer to Camelot_

* * *

><p>Garrett did not know where to start; which words to say or what actions to make. He knew he could not echo Aden's words for long. His careful little hints to get Garrett started on the conversation. Kayley was of course oblivious to the fact that in every conversation that Garret and she had, Aden was telling Garrett what to say. It did not help that he had been a hermit for the past ten years, for his people skills were a little rusty.<p>

On top of his ongoing struggle to tell Kayley how he felt, he also had two sets of sly eyes staring him down, waiting to see what he would do. Though Garrett was blind, he could still see that Devon and Cornwall cared for Kayley. He never thought that he had to fight a two headed dragon for Kayley's affections.

He wished that he could see her face. He only could lead from his imagination on what she looked like. The sound of her voice told him that she had a kind smile; the touch of her face gave him hints about her features and how she kept her hair. But he could not see her smile, nor admire her beauty and with every passing hour, it depressed him more.

Not long after finding Excalibur, Kayley was even more excited to reach Camelot, the very place he had been avoiding for ten years. Garrett wished that they could just stay in the Forbidden Forest, away from Devon and Cornwall, King Arthur, Camelot, its inhabitants, and its painful memories.

Kayley led the way through the forest, her grip on his hand slowly loosening with every step. With ever stride towards Camelot, she became farther from him. It was enough to bring him close to tears.

Kayley's voice from the now distant world pulled him back to reality. "Garrett," her soft voice called out to him.

"What?" He said shaking his head to wake him from his daydream.

"You stopped,"

She was right. While he was wandering through his thoughts, Garrett did not realize that he had stopped walking. He stared down at where his feet supposedly were, beckoning at them to move, but they refused as if his strength had left him all together; enough for him to feel as if he was to collapse.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

She did not believe him. Garrett felt Kayley's soft and warm hand stroke his cheek from his chin to his high cheekbones and back down again.

Before he could answer, Aden chirped loudly telling him that night had fallen upon the Forbidden Forest. "Time to set up camp,"

Kayley patted his cheek softly, "Alright,"

Kayley found a clearing for them to set up camp and they all split their duties. As usual, Devon and Cornwall attempted to start a fire both by trying to breathe fire as well as try the human way. Kayley gathered food for all to eat and Garrett set off with Aden to collect wood for a fire that ultimately he would have to make. Garrett took to the east of the camp. Aden chirped every time he spotted suitable firewood. Once they were far away from the camp, Aden chirped sharply, _Stop Garrett._

"What is it Aden?"

_What are you going to do when we reach Camelot? Are you going to go with her?_

"You ask so many questions Aden,"

_How about you answer the last one, are you going to go with her?_

Garrett kept walking, tapping his staff against the ground to see where he was going. "That's a hard question Aden," Garrett said abruptly stopping.

_Do you not love her Garrett?_

"I do,"

_Then tell her._

Garrett proceeded back to camp with only a single log in his hand, in an effort to avoid Aden's questions. He had been running from Camelot for a long time. People looked at him with pity and he wanted none of it. In the Forbidden Forest, Garrett was not thought of as weak, he was strong and independent, until he met Kayley.

Kayley was brave and ambitious, clearly since he could not get her to not come with him on the hunt for Excalibur in the first place. Once he met Kayley, he was not independent anymore, aside from Aden. He had someone to rely on, someone to love.

Kayley and Garrett made it back to camp at nearly the same time and were completely ignored by the arguing two headed dragon. Kayley spotted him across the way and smiled happily at him.

_She's smiling at you, Garrett_

Garrett smiled back, happy to be in Kayley's presence once again. "Garrett, I…" Kayley started, her heart beating faster; the sound filling the silence.

Garrett swallowed hard. She was a few inches away from him, her breath steady but her heart was beating fast. His arm moved on its own. Aden kept quiet in the background with no hints about what to say or do. Garrett just followed his instincts. His hand found Kayley's warm face and brushed her cheek softly with his calloused hands. Kayley's hand touched his that brushed her cheek and instead of pulling it away, smashed it closer to her face. Warmth burst through her cheeks with every passing moment, until finally, Garrett spoke, "Kayley, ever since I met you, it has been an adventure. With every step you attracted trouble and at first, I wanted no part in it, until you showed me the wonders of the world. You softened this hermit's stone cold heart and filled it with love and joy. Thank you for coming into my life," The words had flowed from Garrett's mouth easily as he spoke from his heart.

Kayley said nothing, but as Garrett continued to stroke her face he could tell that she was not sad, her face was joyful. "Ever since I met you, Garrett, my life had also became an adventure, the very thing I was hoping to find. You showed me everything in the Forbidden Forest and showed me the adventure I was looking for, but you gave me more. You gave me love that is overflowing in my heart."

Garrett could feel a single tear slide down her blushing cheek. He moved his face closer to Kayley's and before long, his lips were centimeters from hers. Suddenly, a small push from behind hit Garrett's back and pushed his lips into Kayley's. A kiss, so warm and gentle that was filled with love.

Kayley moved her hand from her side and brought it to Garrett's head, pulling him closer to her and intensifying the kiss. Her touch brought shivers down his spine, but that quickly faded as Kayley's kiss warmed his entire body. Garrett's heart beat faster and faster as they pushed their faces closer to each other's.

Aden watched them together from a nearby branch. Garrett had come a long way, from a lonely hermit to a man in love, but Aden's question still waited to be answered, what was he going to do when they reached Camelot? Does true love really conquer all?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This is my first story on FF!**

**Please R&R no flames please :)**


End file.
